Releasing The Beast
by aWildSheepChase
Summary: What if Belle never told the Animal that she loved him? What if Belle was crazier than he was? Original plot. Comments are welcome.
1. Loveless

Chapter One: Loveless

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere; I want it more than I can bear..." Once said Belle. But now, as she sat beside the fireplace, tending to the Animal's wounds, she wondered if this grand "adventure" was not just an excuse to put an end her boring life. Before she met the Beast, she was not content with her existence; she devored books with desperation and vanity, seeking comfort in unrealistic worlds, unable to face reality. So when her father was captured by the Animal and left to rot in his cell, Belle readily told the Beast she would take her father's place. She had absolutely nothing to lose; even her own identity had no value to her.

But the Beast showed her compassion; he allowed her to stay in a large bedroom with talking furniture for company. Belle was ungrateful and threw tantrums. The Animal could not understand why. Why didn't Belle want to eat supper with him? Why didn't she relax and make herself comfortable? Why didn't she listen to him when he asked her not to go into the West Wing?

The day he caught her in the West Wing was a day when the Beast revealed himself to her; a true Animal, full of passion, hysterical delights. Belle fled, hoping to be chased down and hunted. She wanted to be caught and shredded in his powerful jaws... But instead, she was the one saving him: The Beast did pursue her, but only as a savior against the wolves- a battle which left her at a crossroads, and him in rags.

Belle wanted danger. She craved it. She wanted to be roughed up and abused. She wanted to feel alive. But the Beast steeled himself; he tried yelling less often, he tried listening to her stories. He practiced patience and kindness; he showed to her his massive library, thinking that she would be happily surprised.

But Belle never visted the library since that day. Instead, he found her wandering, brown eyes glazed over with a pain he could not connect with. But then something happened between them. Belle discovered that her father was dying, and begged to leave the castle in order to help him. By this point, Belle was so tired of waiting for the tame Beast to dominate her that she couldn't stand the thought of staying with him.

The Beast allowed her to go, letting her keep the mirror to his world so that she can always look back and see him. But Belle had no interest in the mirror; she had no reason to look back into the face of submission.

The next time Belle saw the Animal, he was climbing up the side of the castle. She could see him plainly from her position on the balcony in the West Wing. She had returned in order to see what strength he could muster up when fighting Gaston- would the Beast finally let himself go? Or would he let himself be slaughtered like a stupid lamb?

"Beast!" She called down to him. A reminder.

The Animal looked up into the rain, squinting his eyes. "Belle..." He whispered. She extended a hand out to him and he took hold of it tightly.

Just then, Gaston plunged his knife into the Beast's side. The Beast let out a tremendous roar that send shivers up Belle's spine. Gaston waved around pathetically, lost his footing, and fell down into the shadows, never to be seen again.

And now, Belle thought, this Beast has become my responsibility. This dominated pet, who swoons at the slightest attention I give to him. She realized, deep inside, that she felt nothing for this sad Animal except pity. She did not love him.

As she continued washing his wound, Belle caught the Beast's blue eyes staring straight at her. She didn't know why. Was it sadness in his eyes..? Near by, the enchanted rose finally lost it's last petal.


	2. Assisted Suicide

Chapter Two: Assisted Suicide

When morning came, Belle found that her magical friends, the clock, the candlestick, the furniture, the teapot- all of them were missing. Belle opened the cabinets and stuck her hand into silverware drawers, but no matter where she looked, she couldn't find them. The mansion was eerily quiet. Even the Beast, asleep in front of the fireplace, was not snoring as he usually does.

As she walked through the empty kitchen, Belle ran her fingers along the shelves, the tables, the canned foods; dust, dust, dust. She sighed, then sneezed. More dust was sent scattering.

"Rarf! Rarf!"

Belle turned and found the footstool dog bouncing happily on its feet. Belle squatted down in front of the animated object. "Hello there," she said, "Do you know where everyone has gone to?"

"Rrrrarf Rarf!" The footstool turned and ran, Belle followed at its heels. After touring through several hallways and two doorways, Belle was lead to a room that glowed orange from within. "That's strange..." Belle stepped into the room.

It took her a full second to realize what she was looking at: Fire. The furniture had gathered themselves in one great pile and set themselves ablaze, unable to cope with their immortal lives as objects. Clocks, plates, and teacups littered the floor. Candle sticks laid empty, surrounded by wax puddles. The entire household of the Beast's mansion had all come here to die.

"P-please..."

Belle flinched, and looked down; a broken bowl was speaking to her.

"Please help me...Please break me..."

At once, Belle felt angry. It wasn't fair that the bowl could get what it wants and she couldn't. Oh, how she longed to be torn and ravished! Belle reached down and picked up the bowl. With all her strength she threw it againt the wall where it shattered loudly into a hundred pieces. For a long moment, Belle simply stood and watched the way the fire danced.

"Rrrarf!" the footstool barked. Belle turned and picked up the stool and, without a second thought, tossed it into the fire. It yelped and cried like a real dog as if in protess. But Belle knew that if the footstool had a real mind of it's own, it, too, would have wanted to die.

But why did they want to do this? Did it have something to do with the rose? Belle surprised herself with her own thinking. She turned and left the fiery room, heading towards the West Wing to investigate. On the way there, however, the Beast blocked her way.

"Belle..." he said quietly, with eyes heavy and jaw set tight.

"Hello Beast." Belle replied. "Excuse me," she attempted to walk around him.

The Animal stepped to the side, blocking her. "Please wait. Listen."

Belle nodded slowly, her heart rate picking up speed. "Yes?"

"There is something you must know about me." Beast told her carefully. "I... Come with me. I'll show you."

Belle followed the Beast to exactly where she wanted to go. The West Wing.


	3. It's Forbidden

Chapter Three: It's Forbidden

"I was not always how I appear to be." The Beast told her in a low voice, taking the velvet steps slowly, one at a time. "I was once...human."

Belle listened quietly, staying at his side. She watched his face for expressions, matching her own face to his. For some odd reason, this news of his lost humanity did not surprise her. In fact, it made her sigh inwardly with disapointment.

"Three years ago, I was a prince of this castle. I was spoiled and cruel."

Belle's eyes opened wider. "I can't imagine you ever being cruel." she said, lightly touching his arm.

The Animal attempted to smile, grim. "I was a very different person then."

"But why aren't you that way now? Why aren't you cruel and evil if you are now a Beast?"

The Beast stopped walking and faced her. "Because I wanted to change myself for the better. For you..."

Belle removed her hand from his arm and started walking, thinking hard on his words. The tame Animal followed. "I don't love you." She told him at last. "I don't think I ever could, unless you were human."

The Beast sighed.

"You shouldn't have to change who you are in order to be with someone." Belle stopped and faced him. "You should be yourself, no matter how different you may seem."

"Belle..." he whispered.

"I don't love you." Belle frowned.

"I know."

Belle stepped closer to him, standing two steps above; leaning forward, she planted a firm, wrm kiss on the Animal's mouth. His mouth tasted like cream-of-wheat and strawberries. This sickened her; where was the blood? The taste of raw soil? She backed away before he could embrace her and she hurried onwards to the West Wing.

The Animal followed her close, confused, but hungry for more. They walked in silence together until they reached the door of the West Wing. The Beast stepped aside, pulling the door open so that Belle could go in first. She did not thank him. Once they were both inside, the Beast went over to the enchanted rose, which lay in a state of decay in it's glass prison.

"This rose," he told her, "Was given to be by an enchantress in disguise. It was storming that night. She came to be in the form of an old woman and offered the rose to me as payment for giving her shelter. But I refused her gift and sent her on her way." The Beast removed the glass lid and pawed at the shriveled plant with one of his black claws. "After that, she lowered her guise and became beautiful... It's taken me all this time to realize this, but," The Animal met Belle's eyes with his piercing, yearning blue ones. "True beauty is from within. The body is nothing but a shell for the soul to reside in. Appearances mean nothing."

"I couldn't agree more." Belle replied. "But you are a hypocrite; you were once cruel and evil. Why are you not that way now?" She reached out and laid a hand over his paw. "Who has tamed the Beast inside you...?"

"You have..." the Beast answered. "Because I love you."

"I cannot love a man who cannot even love himself." Belle answered sternly.

The Animal put the lid back over the dead rose. "It doesn't matter now..." he said quietly. "The spell the enchantress placed upon me cannot be undone; it is too late."

Belle turned and went over to the wall, where a portraint hung, torn across the face. She gestured to it. "Is this what you once looked like?" she asked.

The Beast went and stood beside Belle, nodding.

There was a long period of silence between them, each thinking their own, private thoughts. Finally, Belle said, "I've decided I want to stay in your castle."

The Beast looked at her quickly, relief flooding his face.

"But." Belle added, meeting his eyes. "You must not hide yourself from me. Be who you really are, not who you think you should be."

The Beast nodded slowly. At that moment he wanted to take her; he imagined her pressed against the floor with his monsterous body crushing her - every breath she makes a cry of his name: Beast! Beast! Beast! as she begged for more. He wanted to devour her whole and snuff the light of her innocence out. Yes, he could be the monster he has always been on the inside. But wouldn't that scare her away...?

Doubtless, he was in love with her. And he did not want to cause her any harm; he would happily spend the rest of his days protecting her and loving her with tenderness and serenity. For her, he would give up himself.

Yet here she was, begging for him to release his inner darkness! The Animal was very confused, uncertain, afraid. One wrong move could have her changing her mind and walking straight out the door. Theirs was a forbidden love... and it longed to be explored.

"Belle, I..." The Beast swallowed hard, seeming to shrink under the woman's intense gaze. He cleared his throat and straightened back up. "I will.. I will try." he said at last.

Belle smiled. A precious and rare expression. "Thank you..." She stood up on her toes and kissed the Beast's lips once again. "...now," she breathed into his ear. "Take me."


	4. What Is Love?

Chapter Four: What Is Love?

The Beast stepped back from Belle and gently, too gently, took hold of Belle's hand. He lead her out of the West Wing and into the ballroom, where he positioned his paws around her in the motion of dance.

As they stepped side to side in perfect union, Beast spoke: "I have never loved anyone like I love you..."

To which Belle replied: "I've never been so frusterated with someone as I am with you..."

Beast sighed into the woman's neck, his breath scented with cheese and olives. His afternoon snack, perhaps? He gathered the woman close and held her tightly, as if willing the two of them to merge and become one perfect, limitless being of understanding. "Love me as I love you," his gestures begged.

But Belle easily squirmed out of his limp grasp and placed distance between them.

The Animal only spoke one word: "Why?" His voice was low and Belle detected a slight growl.

"Because you are not a monster!" Belle shouted, her voice echoing above and all around them.

"Do you really wish for me to be?!" He asked fiercely.

"I want you to finish what you started the day you and I met; I want you to claim me as your own, and no one else's!"

"You were my prisoner..." The Beast said, confusion wrinkling his brow.

Belle's eyes narrowed. "The only prisoner here, is you."

Defeated, the Animal stood stiff, unable to will himself to advance towards her or withdraw. Belle walked up to him, her steps light, teasing; a phantom. "This is no curse," she said softly. "This is a chance to be yourself: I want you to give up your role as Prince and be the Beast you were rightly made to be."

By now she was close enough to touch him. She lifted a hand to stroke his face, but one giant paw snatched her wrist and held it tightly, making her gasp in surprise. The Beast stared deeply into her brown eyes. All he could see there was happiness; she truly did want to be harmed... But could he really let go of the part of him that made him human? Could he- should he- abandon his moral sense to please a mentally unstable woman?

Well... What did he have to lose? Himself, for the price of a woman's love. It seemed worth it. For he was madly in love with Belle, no matter who she was. He knew, deep down, that if he was going to win her love, that he must be a Beast.

His paw still clenching her wrist, the Animal let out a long, snarling growl. "If this is the only way to make you happy... Then I will do as you say-"

With her free hand, Belle struck the Beast hard across his face. "I am Not your master." she told him firmly.

"No..." He said slowly. "You certainty are not." He leaned towards her, attempting to kiss her lips, but Belle started to pull away. He tightened his grip even tighter; Belle cried out, pulling, legs buckling as she tried to duck out of his hold. But then the Beast snatched her up by her long, mouse-brown hair and pressed her face hard against his in a kiss that both smothered and silenced her. When he let her go, Belle fell to the ballroom floor, breathing hard.

"I am the master of this castle." he told her in a loud voice. "The hospitality shown to you these past weeks has now come to an end. You will no longer sleep in your own bedroom; from now on, you will join me in my own."

Belle slowly got to her feet, watching his bright blue eyes scan over her. She pressed a hand into her chest, feeling her heart racing at his words. "Yes..." she said listlessly, the thought of arguing not even crossing her mind.

"You will wear only what I have supplied you to wear," the Beast continued as he laid down the rules. "And you will eat with me at every meal."

Belle's heart slowly settled down. The Animal which stood before her was still acting like a human. A Prince ordering around his pathetic subjects who didn't know left from right- is that what he saw her as? Just a thing to be given orders? Did he not see her needs and wish to accomidate them? Did he not love her-

"And whenever I call your name," he added, stepping one large foot at a time towards her. "Whatever order I command you, whatever that may be, you must obey." He reached her, using one paw to stroke the side of her face.

"What will be my punishment for disobeying?" Belle whispered, nearly swooning with the ideas in her head.

What is love? The Animal asked this question to himself, and thought of happily smiling families of the village. Love is an equal understanding between two individuals. Love is knowing what your partner wants, and being able to provide for them and yourself. Love doesn't have to be sweet. It can be brutal. It can be raw. It can make you squrim. Love can be anything you want it to be, as long as your partner wants the same thing.

"Kindness." he replied. "My tenderness and kindness will be your intolerable punishment." One claw dug into her cheek, drawing blood as he cut a line from her face to the center of her chest. "...I know what it is you want from me, Belle..." His voice a whisper now. "My only fear is that I will kill you in the process of loving you."

"There's nothing I would want more than to die in your arms..." Belle replied.

"Belle."

"Yes, my Beast?"

"I want you to love me."

Belle smiled, wiping the blood off of her face with a white-gloved hand. "I already do."


	5. Picnic-ity Basket

Chapter Five: Picnic-ity Basket

It didn't take long for the Beast to realize all of his servants and maids and assistants had all murdered themselves, for when it was time for dinner that evening, no one was around to serve it to him. There were no chairs to sit in. There were no plates or glasses to eat or drink out of. Even the napkins were missing.

Digging deep into his animalistic nature, Beast decided that he and Belle should go have a picnic instead.

"A picnic?" Belle couldn't believe her ears.

"We have nothing to eat here; we will have to find it on the road."

"I don't understand-"

"You will. Be patient with me, Belle." The Beast told her.

Belle did her best to be quiet, her patience worn thin after being with the tame Beast for so long- only to find him tame once again! It was maddening to her. Once outside, Beast noticed her mood was sour almost instantly because of the way she saddled the horse; she was struggling violently to adjust the bottom strap that she started crying.

At once, the Beast went over to her and gathered her tightly into his arms with such strength that she could not breathe. "My beautiful Belle..." he breathed into her hair. "I love you..."

He opened his mouth and clamped it over hard over her shoulder, his teeth sinking in deep; crimson drops spilled out onto the grass, the woman screaming with pleasure. She leaned into his chest as he ground his teeth together over the wound; the woman shivered all over, becoming lethargic as yet more blood poured out between them. It was as if the two of them had created something very special; the red was so bright and so raw it was both beautiful and blinding. The Beast ripped his teeth away from her, pushing her roughly to the ground with his paws; he towered over her, mouth dripping with her blood. Belle's eyes filled with tears of gratitude. She felt ready to die and ready to live. It was a very confusing time for Belle.

The Beast turned away from her, even going as far to kick dirt in her face before he started adjusting the horse's saddle.

Coughing, Belle slowly got to her weak, her legs weak, her wound pulsing with a mind of it's own.

"Get on the horse and follow me." the Animal told her, giving the horse a gentle pet between the ears before he loped off towards the two iron gates surrounding his castle. Indeed, the Beast did lope, much like a giant rabbit. His low-bent posture proved something crucial about his nature; he was finally free.

Belle climbed onto the horse and grabbed the reigns, her breath coming out in quick heaves from the throbbing pain in her shoulder. Blinking quickly to focus her mind, Belle gave the horse a gentle kick and trotted after the Beast.

She followed him in this way for several long minutes, in which Belle was knocked up and down by the galloping horse, her hair getting tangled in low-hanging tree limbs; bark cutting freshly into her shoulder-wound. She was tired and kept sweating immensely; fever threatened to consume her. But at last, the Beast stopped his gait and held up a paw to stop her. "What is it?" Belle asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

The Beast did not hear her. He turned and gave her a long look, then turned and ran off into the trees.

"W-wait!" Belle shouted, startling the horse; the horse shook his head back and forth, his ears pinning backwards. "Beast!" she cried, her voice lost in the emptiness.

"...hear that? She says there's a beast somewhere..."

Belle turned in her saddle and spotted two men, one carrying a gun, the other holding a lantern in one hand and the hand of a little girl in the other.

"Miss, are you all right?" The man with the lantern held his light up, squinting. The little girl stepped behind the man, popping a thumb into her mouth; a cute, but unappealing habit.

"Did a beast do that to you?" asked the man with the gun. "Now don't look so fearful; we aren't going to cause you any trouble."

"Aye. We just want to help." said the first man. If he was going to say more, it was literally bloody hard to tell what; in that moment the Beast came out from among the trees and sliced his massive claws through the man's face.

The little girl shrieked and fell on the ground in shock while the Beast pinned and mauled the man- ripping open his chest and displaying all of his insides.

The man with the gun took aim, but Belle did not give him a second more to fire; she kicked the horse, lunging it forward. The man with the gun lost his footing and fell on the dirt, where Belle encouraged the horse to trample.

Meanwhile, the little girl sat trembling near a tree, hugging the tree as if it would embrace her warmly with it's branches. But there was no warmth to be found. The Beast turned and leaped on the child, only needing one quick bite to destroy her.

Once the killing had been done, Belle slipped off of the horse and ran over to the Beast.

"Beast, that was incredible!" she cheered, all smiles as she wrapped her arms around the large Animal's torso.

Beast turned his blood soaked muzzle towards her and grabbed her tightly by the chin. "Feast with me, my Beauty..." he growled, then pressed his mouth to hers, working a raw, hot sliver of flesh into her mouth. Belle choked, but managed to chew several times before being forced to swallow. The Beast ran his tongue across her red-stained mouth, his voice rolling like thunder. "Do I satisfy you...?"

Belle smiled and lightly stroked the Beast's face, "Yes, my love. This is a wonderful picnic."

All at once, among the mess and the gore, the Beast took Belle; he swooped her up in his arms and pressed her against the the bark of a tree. With his hind legs her shredded Belle's dress and carved bloody marks against her belly. Once her lower half was exposed he proceeded with his intentions- intentions which made Belle scream from pain and pleasure. The two did not disengadge until the rotting flesh around them alerted a pack of wolves; once the alpha wolf appeared over the hill, staring with yellow eyes, the Beast shouldered Belle like a sack of potatoes and ran back to his castle, leaving the horse behind.


End file.
